Did you ever just want me
by emeraldz23
Summary: Did you ever just want me? Just Percy Jackson. Its not even a question anymore because we all know that you never did.
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY!

YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D

Did you just ever want me? Just a normal guy in New York hanging out with his friends? Did you just ever want a guy who always failed his maths test or Science test or English test? Or just a guy who would brush of his mom every time she tried to his cheek? Or just a guy with undone laces?

Did you ever just want me? Just Percy Jackson.

Its not even a question anymore because we all know that you _never_ did.

No, you _always_ wanted the great almighty Perseus Jackson. The one who saved everyone's butt. The one who retrieved Zeus' master bolt. The one who sailed the Sea of Monsters. The one who held up the sky. The one who blew up a volcano and survived. The one who defeated Kronos. The one who retrieved the Golden Eagle. The one who can make a deadly storm. The one who fell down literal hell. The one who saved the world twice.

You think its _cool_ being me? Think again.

I cant even be _me_. I was never allowed to be a normal teenaged guy. I had to take the weight on my shoulders for the first great prophecy and then again for the second great prophecy. I _always_ had to be strong for everyone else. Even when I was broken inside from my little trip down to hell, I _still_ had to be strong. All those fake smiles, jokes, laughs; the _fake me_.

I had to be strong because I couldn't leave the weight of being the leader, the one who called the shots, the person who could make the difference between wether someone could live another day or die, all on Jason. I couldn't just leave the pressure all on him.

I had to be strong because I had to be there for Annabeth. I had to make sure I was there to wake her up from her nightmares; the ones we should both be screaming from, but I couldn't be a burden. Annabeth is strong, but theres always only _so much_ a person can take.

I had to be strong because if I wasn't, if they saw that _I_ was giving up, if they saw their _Great Almighty Percy Jackson_ give up then what hope would they have? If _I_ couldn't do it then who can? How can they do it if _I_ couldn't do it?

I had to be strong because I was the Glue. The one who was supposed to keep everyone together. How was I supposed to keep everyone together if I couldn't even keep myself together?

So I had to be strong. The fearless one. The brave one. The courageous one. The responsible one. The confident one. The unafraid one. The inspiring one. The Leader.

The Hero.

I had to be their Hero.

 _You're_ Loyal Hero.

So let me ask you again. Did you ever just want me, Just a normal guy in New York hanging out with his friends? Did you just ever want a guy who always failed his maths test or Science test or English test? Or just a guy who would brush of his mom every time she tried to his cheek? Or just a guy with undone laces?

No.

You didn't and like I said;

There's only so much a person can take.

A/N

SUP GUYS,

so this is a little something I wrote and right now the time is 10:43 pm and right now im in the middle of my two week school holidays and i snuck this laptop in and im hoping that i wont get caught coz I'm supposedly asleep :P

Any ways this is something from Percy's point of view and how no one ever wanted the real him just the hero him who could always save their butts and i know its a little OOC or maybe a lot but if i was Percy then yea i would kinda u know wouldn't really like my life as a demigod if its like that. sure being a demigod would be cool and all but idk its just something i wrote so umm yea

YOURS IN PIZZANESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D


	2. IMPORTANT AN

SUP guys i got a review asking if i could make another one-shot connected to this or another chapter thingy with Percy actually giving up and just being done with being the hero all the time and to be just a normal person or something. so umm this A/N is to ask u guys if u want me to make one and u can tell me by going on my profile and go on the new poll i just made unless ur a guest or something then u can tell me by reviewing

so yea poll or review id u wanna read something where percy gives up on being the hero coz he's sick and tired of being it and not him :)


End file.
